Darling, Can't You See?
by Angelington
Summary: Logan is up late at night listening to Scott Summers and Jean Grey argue over him Jean x Logan oneshot.


"Scott, please! Can't we just talk about this?"

Logan sat up. He hadn't been sleeping, not tonight. It was rather difficult when Jean and Scott had been arguing down the hall—thinking they were quiet. Perhaps to the others they were, but not to Logan's sensitive hearing. He had a gut feeling this was about him too, the couple's arguing…it had been on and off the last few days. Logan had noticed the tension crackling in the air between them, the whispers, Scott's creased forehead and Jean's slumped shoulders. Everyone had noticed, but no one really knew what it was about and neither Scott nor Jean would talk about it properly. No one knew, except Logan that is.

The door down the hall slammed and Logan grimaced, hearing Scott Summer's footsteps come up the hall. If no one else was awake, they certainly were now.

"Scott!"

"I've told you, Jean, my mind is made up! I'm going to the professor. He can't stay here."

"This is just because he asked me to join him for a game of pool the other day, isn't it? I know you both didn't start off on the right foot but I thought maybe…I thought better of you, Scott. Then to demand an X-man leave over something this ridiculous. He's part of the team!"

"No, he's not, Jean." Scott Summers was fuming, his voice hardly quiet, though he wasn't shouting—not yet. "Logan doesn't want to be a part of any team. He'd rather stick on his own—he mostly does anyway! Unless he's asking you out for a drink and a game of pool." Here Cyclops' voice took a nasty and bitter tone.

There was silence for a moment between the two of them, just a moment. When Jean spoke, her voice was full of emotion and deadly quiet. "You're making accusations against someone you barely know. Have you tried talking to him—and I mean having a conversation, not an argument? I highly suggest you do, because you might be surprised, Scott. Or maybe not, maybe that's too much for me to ask." She sighed suddenly, and Logan could just see her shoulders dropping even further. "Logan is part of the team, you just don't realise because you're constantly demeaning him and pushing him out of everything just because you're jealous."

"I'm not-" Scott tried to argue, but his voice was feeble, as if he was shocked that Jean was disagreeing with him this strongly.

"Yes, you are." Jean's voice suggested he not try to argue. "I think the professor was right to bring Logan here, and I don't think he's going to send him away just because you don't like him. Logan needs the X-men, and…the X-men need Logan."

Scott Summers said nothing for a very, very long time. And Logan would have thought they'd both left, had no footsteps retreated.

"So, this is how you feel then?" he whispered finally, his voice almost cracking, like he felt betrayed.

"Yes." Jean murmured, not a trace of doubt in her voice. "You don't understand, I know. But I hope…one day you will."

"You're blinded, Jean!" Scott spat finally, as it finally sunk it what was happening. "That monster has blinded you with his lies!"

"The only person who's not seeing clearly is you, Scott." Jean answered quietly. "And it's not because of your glasses." She turned, and then glanced at him over her shoulder. "Goodbye, Scott."

Logan heard her footsteps retreat down the hall to her room and a door softly close. Silence again, then Scott abruptly spun and stormed in the opposite direction.

Logan got up and went to the window, pulling back the curtain and gazing out into the darkness. No…he didn't think Charles Xavier would send him away just because Scott asked. But perhaps he should leave on his own accord…to settle things down. Although, it sounded like Jean had settled things herself. Silently, Logan was glad she'd stood up for what she believed in and put her foot down. He hadn't like how Summers had treated her from day one. However, he wasn't sure if she'd made the best decision about him…

He liked Jean. A lot. An awful lot. She felt like a healing salve over raw, open wounds. But getting mixed up with him never ended well…and Logan didn't want her in his messed-up world. Not her. She'd only get hurt, and she deserved much better.

Yes, it was probably best if he did leave right away.

'She'll be upset.' A little voice inside his head made him hesitate. Because the idea…of her caring…made something inside him ache.

No. He couldn't let her get tangled in all this. Leaving without any explanations was better, for both of them.


End file.
